


Так дела не делаются

by ifuckingknowyou



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's not that bad I promise, grumpy Illya, lots of growls, snarky Napoleon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifuckingknowyou/pseuds/ifuckingknowyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соло любит выводить Илью из себя, а тот каждый раз ведется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так дела не делаются

**Author's Note:**

> немного крови, немного драки, немного мата. я бы все же не назвал это дабконом, но, как говорится, better safe than sorry. настоящее время, авторская пунктуация. имя Наполеон ужасно напрягает, а сочетание Наполеон Соло напрягает еще сильнее, поэтому Илья обращается к нему исключительно по фамилии. Простите.  
> все права принадлежат мистеру Ричи, спасибо за еще одних шпионов-геев.

Илья заходит в их совместный с Соло номер, только чтобы обнаружить, что у них уже есть компания. Илья стискивает зубы, глядя на привычную, но по-прежнему раздражающую его картину: миниатюрная блондинка в весьма откровенном платье небесно-голубого цвета, совершенно неподходящий к нему оранжевый пояс, длинные бусы - кричащая подделка под жемчуг; безвкусные кольца, слишком крупные для деликатных пальчиков, обвивающих бокал. Они кажутся еще тоньше в сравнении с накрывающей их рукой Соло, пока он наливает ChateauLatour, - не имеющий никакой необходимости жест, который следует воспринимать как предосторожность не пролить вино, но не обманывающий никого из присутствующих.

Илья смотрит на Соло с плохо скрываемым отвращением; то, как его пальцы задерживаются на руке девушки на несколько мгновений дольше положенного; как он поворачивается слегка влево, наклоняется ближе - поза, кричащая об абсолютном внимании к собеседнице; ослепительная улыбка, постоянный зрительный контакт. Еще сильнее Илью раздражает, что, несмотря на всю наигранность действий, они имеют стопроцентный эффект - девушка ведется, смущенно улыбается, игриво стреляет взглядом из-под ресниц; еще немного и Илью начнет тошнить.

\- Соло, - Илья старается вложить в одно слово все свое мнение о сложившейся ситуации.

Тот не реагирует, и изначально слабое терпение Ильи испаряется; в несколько резких шагов он подходит к встроенной барной стойке и забирает бокал у растерянно ослабившей хватку девушки.

\- Эй! - возмущенно начинает Соло, но Илья его перебивает, обращаясь к удивленно распахнувшей глаза девочке - внезапно она выглядит совсем юной, словно ей нет и двадцати, - Ты должна уйти.

\- Прошу прощения, - не замолкает Соло, и Илья сжимает руку в кулак; другой осторожно берет девушку за предплечье, вынуждая встать, и ведет к выходу.

\- Я советую тебе найти компанию своего возраста, - говорит Илья, выталкивая ее из номера и захлопывая дверь.

\- Какого черта?! - восклицает за его спиной Соло.

Илья закрывает глаза и напоминает себе глубоко дышать. Возмущенная тирада американца уходит на задний план, пока Илья пытается медленно досчитать до тридцати; сбивается на пятнадцати, оборачивается, быстрым шагом подходит к замолкшему на полуслове Соло, встает вплотную и, пользуясь разницей в росте, нависает над ним.

\- Каждый раз, - говорит Илья сквозь зубы, - Каждый раз ты приводишь кого-то в номер.

\- Никто не запрещает и тебе привести кого-нибудь! - мгновенно отвечает тот.

Илья борется с желанием просто его ударить.

\- Мы на задании. Развлекайся в свое свободное время, - рычит он, нависая сильнее.

Соло не выглядит особенно испуганным; раздражение Ильи, напротив, приносит ему искреннее удовольствие.

\- И где тогда веселье? Видишь ли, подцепить цыпочек я могу когда угодно, но есть что-то такое... _волнующее_ в сексе во время миссии, ты не находишь? Эдакий драйв, как при нарушении закона...

\- Все наши задания - нарушения закона, - почти помимо воли отвечает Илья. Доказать что-то Соло практически невозможно - он искусно владеет способностью уводить разговор от темы, обсуждать которую ему не хочется.

\- Вот именно! И нет никакого вреда в старом добром снятии напряжения. Тебе стоит попробовать, - с энтузиазмом вещает Соло, - Авось перестанешь кидаться на людей с кулаками. О, да перестань, - продолжает, видя выражение лица Ильи, - Почему ты так реагируешь? У тебя специфические предпочтения? Так мы же друзья, _товарищ,_ \- он говорит по-русски с таким забавным акцентом, что на секунду Илье хочется улыбнуться. - Я тебя осуждать не буду. Колись. Ты любишь женщин постарше? Покрупнее? Властных, таких, чтобы могли  тебя завалить?

\- Соло, - предупреждающе говорит Илья, голос низкий.

\- Опытных портовых девок? - не унимается тот, - Карлиц? Волосатых? А может, тебе нравятся мужчины? - шевелит бровями.

Илья отшатывается, словно его ударили.

\- Что ты несешь, - шипит он, чувствуя, как неприятно начинает гореть лицо от такого непристойного предположения.

\- Я не осуждаю! - быстро повторяет Соло, пристально изучая реакцию Ильи, пытаясь понять, какие из его догадок верны.

От его взгляда Илье почти физически неловко и он отворачивается, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

\- Так я прав? - спрашивает Соло ему в затылок. - Тебе нравятся мужики? А может, - тянет он, заканчивает с придыханием, - Тебе нравлюсь я?

Илья резко разворачивается, едва не сталкиваясь с Соло нос к носу, до того близко тот подошел, хватает его за ворот рубашки и швыряет к барной стойке; тот врезается в нее спиной, задевает локтем бутылку и она соскальзывает на пол, разбиваясь. Илья давит на Соло, вынуждая неудобно прогнуться, практически лечь лопатками на столешницу, переворачивая полный бокал вина; слышится треск стекла и Соло морщится.

\- Мне не нравятся мужчины, - выплевывает ему в лицо Илья. - И мне уж тем более, - кулаки сжимают рубашку Соло с такой силой, что белеют костяшки, - Не нравишься ты.

\- Уверен? - сдавленно выдыхает Соло и дергается, обхватывает Илью ногами за талию, отталкивается руками от стойки; одна рука скользит по пролитому вину и рывок выходит менее эффективным; они валятся на пол.

Илья больно ударяется плечом о ножку стула; тот с грохотом падает. Воздух из легких выбивает навалившийся сверху Соло, пытающийся Илью не то задушить, не то ударить. Илья бьет его головой, целясь в нос, но Соло отклоняется; пользуясь возможностью, Илья дергается следом, обхватывает его ногой за бедро и переворачивает их, подминая Соло под себя, давит локтем на горло. Соло вцепляется ему в затылок, больно тянет за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову; давление на трахею слегка ослабевает.

\- Больной, - хрипит Соло, царапая предплечье Ильи в попытке отодрать руку от собственного горла.

\- _Иди на хуй,_ \- по-русски матерится тот в ответ.

\- Прошу прощения?

Оба замирают, поворачивая головы к закрытой двери. Слышится нервный стук.

\- У вас все в порядке? - глухо доносится встревоженный женский голос.

\- Слезь с меня, - шипит Соло.

Илья резко отпускает его, встает и отворачивается.

\- Одну минутку, мэм, - орет Соло, медленно садясь.

Илья берет корзину для бумаг и начинает собирать осколки со стола, слушая, как Соло объясняется с горничной. Спустя пару минут слышится щелчок закрывшейся двери, тихие шаги и Соло наклоняется рядом, подбирая крупные куски бутылки с пола. Илья бросает на него быстрый взгляд - вся спина некогда белой рубашки пропитана глубоким бордовым цветом; не только вино, отмечает Илья, видя блеск стекла у правой лопатки.

\- Оставь, - тихо говорит Илья, отводя взгляд.

На периферии он видит, как Соло выпрямляется, снимает запонки, расстегивает рубашку и тихо шипит, пытаясь ее снять. Илья бросает горсть стекла в ведро, подходит к Соло, становится у него за спиной и аккуратно вытаскивает осколок. Он медленно заводит руки за его плечи, на ощупь находит края рубашки, тянет в разные стороны и на себя. Соло шумно выдыхает; сердце Ильи колотится, но руки не дрожат; он заставляет себя дышать медленно и глубоко, осторожно стаскивая мокрую ткань. В наступившей тишине дыхание звучит неестественно громко, и Илье кажется, что с каждым пропитанным терпким запахом алкоголя вдохом все вокруг словно сужается, исчезает, оставляя взгляду только обнаженную спину, влажную от вина. Илья бездумно, словно в трансе, стирает подушечкой большого пальца тонкую дорожку крови, и Соло вздрагивает, неровно выдыхая.

\- Твое чувство вины, конечно, очень трогает, но было бы лучше, если бы ты изначально на меня не кидался, - хрипло говорит он. - Я же сказал, что не буду осуждать.

\- Я не гей, - также хрипло отвечает Илья, прослеживая выступившие свежие капли.

\- Твои действия говорят иначе.

Илья отдергивает руку и делает шаг назад, отворачивается и идет в ванную; Соло тихо матерится и идет следом.

Илья открывает шкафчик над раковиной, достает аптечку, закрывает дверцу и замирает, глядя в зеркало: за его плечом Соло смотрит в глаза его отражению, взгляд прямой и странно напряженный. Илья чувствует себя запертым; не в силах отвернуться, разглядывает его лицо - взлохмаченные волосы, ссадина на подбородке.

Тишину нарушает ни с чем не спутываемый звук спущенной воды в ванной этажом выше; Соло едва заметно дергает бровью, уголки губ подрагивают. Они одновременно прыскают со смеха; Соло утыкается лбом в сотрясающиеся плечи Ильи, и тот чувствует, как напряжение его отпускает. Он длинно выдыхает, все еще слегка улыбаясь, и поворачивается к Соло; в глазах того пляшут черти. В груди Ильи становится горячо, он откашливается и говорит, глядя в сторону открытой двери:

\- Надо продезинфицировать порезы.

\- Угу, - невнятно отзывается Соло.

Илья бросает на него взгляд и видит, что тот все также смотрит на него: нижняя губа закушена, глаза скользят по лицу, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

\- Да ты издеваешься, - неверяще бормочет Илья.

Соло легко пожимает плечами в ответ, стреляет взглядом из-под ресниц - еще немного, и начнет ковырять носком туфли пол.

\- Прекращай, Ковбой, - предупреждающе говорит Илья, отводя взгляд и чувствуя, как былая накаленность возвращается.

\- В чем дело, Большевик? - невинно интересуется Соло. - Ты кажешься напряженным.

Илья фыркает и выходит из ванной; не успевает сделать и трех шагов, как сильная рука хватает его за плечо, разворачивает и припечатывает к стене.

\- Так дела не делаются, - разгорячено шепчет Соло, задевая губами чувствительную кожу рядом с ухом.

\- Как - так? - спрашивает Илья сквозь ком в горле.

\- Люди не сбегают в середине прелюдии, - отвечает Соло, наваливается сильнее и кусает его в шею.

Илья вздрагивает, кладет руку ему на грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но Соло ее перехватывает, прижимает к стене; Илья рычит, дергаясь вперед; Соло пользуется возможностью и просовывает ему между ног колено, прижимаясь бедрами. Илья шипит, чувствуя, как твердо у Соло в брюках; тот шумно втягивает носом воздух и выдыхает прямо в ухо:

\- Все еще не гей?

Илья высвобождает прижатую к стене руку и хватает Соло за бицепс; другой зарывается ему волосы и отталкивается лопатками, меняя их местами и придавливая Соло к стене. От соприкосновения пораненной спины с поверхностью Соло болезненно стонет; Илья проглатывает звук в агрессивном поцелуе, кусает за нижнюю губу; сжатые на бицепсе пальцы наверняка оставят синяки. Соло стонет уже совсем иначе, руки вцепляются в рубашку в судорожном поиске пуговиц; ему удается расстегнуть верхние две, прежде чем терпение кончается и он резко дергает полы в стороны, с треском разрывая ткань; пуговицы с глухим стуком рассыпаются по ковролину. От первого прикосновения к голой коже вдоль позвоночника проходит дрожь; жар закручивается внизу живота, ниже; Илья снова кусает Соло и тот улыбается, проводит ногтями по пояснице, цепляется за пояс брюк, прослеживает его, обхватывает Илью за бедра, разрывает поцелуй и неожиданно сползает по стене вниз.

\- Что ты... - начинает Илья и сбивается, упирается рукой в стену, глядя вниз; дыхание тяжелое и частое.

Раскрасневшийся Соло выглядит неприлично довольным; он смотрит Илье в глаза, оглаживая заметную выпуклость в брюках, пока другая рука расстегивает ремень. Илья давится воздухом, когда ощущение чужой ладони на его члене практически сразу сменяется ртом; бедра рефлекторно дергаются вперед, и Соло хватается за них, держит крепко. Илья зажмуривается и утыкается лбом в стену, дыша открытым в безмолвном стоне ртом; колени у него дрожат, норовя подогнуться; свободной рукой он цепляется за обнаженное плечо Соло. Тот мычит одобряюще, отпускает его бедро и тянется к собственным брюкам; слышится звук расстегиваемой ширинки и Соло стонет вокруг члена Ильи; от возникших из-за этого ощущений из его груди вырывается ответный стон, хриплый и низкий; услышав его, Соло удваивает старания, словно только этого звука и ждал. По груди и животу Ильи стекают капли пота, путаясь в дорожке светлых волос; он весь дрожит, изо всех сил пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

\- Соло, - выдавливает он предупреждающе.

\- М-м, - отзывается тот, и не думая отодвинуться.

Илья распахивает глаза и вид Соло - втянутые щеки, рука, быстро двигающаяся на собственном члене, - становятся последней каплей: по телу Ильи проходит судорога и он кончает, отпускает плечо Соло и упирается локтями в стену, мелко вздрагивая. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений абсолютного, незамутненного удовольствия Илья приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы вновь открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз. Соло упирается взмокшим лбом ему в бедро; он быстро дрочит, рука влажно скользит по члену; Илья расслабленно кладет руку ему на голову, убирая мокрые пряди. Соло стонет, громко и бесстыдно, поддается ближе; рука на члене дергается и замирает, белесые капли пачкают темные брюки. Илья обессилено сползает на пол.

Пару минут они просто сидят плечом к плечу, облокотившись о стену и восстанавливая дыхание. Соло длинно выдыхает, сползая чуть ниже и кладя голову Илье на плечо. Тот слабо им дергает, и Соло со вздохом выпрямляется и встает.

\- Легче? - спрашивает он.

Илья открывает глаза и смотрит на возвышающегося над ним Соло; тот расслабленно смотрит в ответ, уголок губ иронично приподнят. Илья дергает бровью, и Соло улыбается, открыто и довольно; протягивает руку, помогая подняться.

\- Нам до выхода в свет остался час. Примем душ вместе?

Илья смотрит на него возмущенно, и Соло смеется, быстро придвигается ближе и целует; также быстро отодвигается, и, все еще посмеиваясь, разворачивается и исчезает в ванной.

Илья матерится и идет следом.


End file.
